Captain Rin Ackerman
by Demonhunterelsa
Summary: Joining the forces of the Survey Corps, Rin must prove to everyone she has what it takes to reach the top and destroy the Titans, no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters other than my oc.

* * *

><p>"Oi, come on you have to eat." Levi growled in annoyance as a tiny spoon filled with goop as an excuse for food. The little toddler in a high chair sat in annoyance, mouth closed and shook her head every time the spoon got close to her. Levi had been trying to feed her for the past hour, with no luck. I mean, he didn't blame her it looked disgusting and he wouldn't personally enjoy to eat it, but that wasn't a good enough excuse.<p>

There was a bunch of sudden commotion outside and the squad burst in through the door, observing the scene in front of them. Levis daughters face didn't change in emotion when she looked up at everyone in uniform. Hanji walked over and pinched her cheek between her index finger and thumb.

"As she gets older she looks more like you everyday, Captain." Petra said and she smiled at the little child.

"She resembles her mother in many ways too, but I agree she looks so much like Levi." Hanji let go of her cheek and the child looked back at her father reaching for his hand with the spoon. Levi let her pull his arm over and she enclosed her mouth around the spoon, eating the goop. Then she pointed to him.

"What do you want Rin?" She then pointed to her mouth. A few chuckles came from everyone in the room.

"I think she wants you to eat some, Captain." A small nod came from the toddler.

"Tch. I'm not eating your shitty baby food." Rins' face was blank as she stated at her father. She hit his hand that rested on the high stand before taking more of the food that Levi had scrapped onto the spoon.

'Finally she's cooperating.' Levi sighed and fed her the rest of the thing while everyone stayed there watching the infant with fascination. Never thinking the corporal could be gentle and kind to anything before.

* * *

><p>Tiny feet carried the tiny child outside as fast as she could go. She had ran outside of the abbandoned castle away from her father who was trying to put her shoes on, which wasn't happening in Rin's head.<p>

"Oi! Get back here you shitty brat!" Levi yelled as he walked after the child, not needing to run since he was obviously faster than the young one.

Rin didn't say anything as she tried to pick up her pace, not realising that Erwin was in front of her to scoop her up. She growled and began hitting him with her tiny bawled up fists in a fit. Levi grabbed her foot a little rough and placed on her shoes tying them.

"Defeated by an infant, Levi?" Commander Erwin laughed as Levi glared at him, taking his child in his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was giving her the benefit." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say." Levi nodded and looked down at his twin in small form, who looked back up at him with her big blue eyes from her mother and reached a hand to poke at his cheek.

The years over time became more difficult. The terrible twos to the double digits. But as she began to grow it was to Levis happiness that she became more responsible. And as she grew, Rin had much of the personality of her father, a mini version of himself in female form.

She's hard to approach without a sarcastic or smart remark. She has a sassy personality and has the same type of humour as Levi. But she had parts of her mother in there too. The woman Levi had loved back a long time ago, to be killed at birth for their child. But he had his daughter. And that is what he will protect with his life.

* * *

><p>"Dad." The now 13 year old child was eating bread and drinking tea with Levi, Hanji, Olou and Erwin.<p>

"Hm?" Levi took a drink of his tea and looked up at Rin.

"I want to join the survey corps." Everyone froze in their seat and all eyes were on her.

"Over my dead body." Levi snapped at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You do it! That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?!" She snapped back.

"Don't you dare-" Levi began to remark before Erwin put his hand up to him.

"Why do you want to join?" Erwin asked her.

"I want to be strong. I want to be just like dad. I want to kill as many titans as I can and give humanity the chance it deserves." She stated, no hesitation in her voice. Everyone's eyes widened and Erwin looked over at Levi.

"Put her in training?"

"Absoloutly not."

"Levi."

"No. I said no over my dead body and your mothers." Levi yelled and then left the room in a swift movement. Rin got up and followed out after her dad.

"Dad!" She called.

"No."

"I just wanted to talk to you about this." She stopped right behind him. He turned and faced her.

"I have to head out can you behave for a bit by yourself?" Levi's eyes were stern as he placed his hands on his daughters shoulders, thanking god he was still way taller than her. Rin turned her head away and nodded and the entire squad left.

Rin watched with wide eyes. "Tch." She frowned and went to where they keep the equipment. After a while she figured out how to properly put on the gear with frustration, childish "swear" words, she walked to the opening of the forest near the castle.

Taking a deep breath she shot the first grapple to the tree and swung out. She watched the others practice so she used that to help guild through the trees until-

Rin didn't see that tree and collided to the ground face first. She wasn't too far into the air, keeping low to the ground in case this happened but that tree contact didn't do good for her hands and legs, which were bloody and scraped.

"Crap." She said bluntly as she tried to stand up, legs shaking and she wobbled due to the pain. Rin walked slowly back to the house to get cleaned up before her father got home and saw her using the gear.

7 bandages and a sprained wrist later. The only bandage she wouldn't be able to cover up was the large gash on her face and the bandage wrap on her wrist. She sat and drank tea when she heard the loud conversation. Rin stood up and walked to outside where the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Rin walked over to everyone when a new face caught her attention.

"Rin go back insid- what the fuck did you do?!" Levi grabbed her arm and examined her cheek, lifting up the bandage to reveal a gash that was still slightly bleeding and her wrapped wrist.

"I tripped."

"How the hell did you trip and do this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry." She hung her head down and her father let go of her until she was hoisted up.

"Take Eren to the rooms and start cleaning it up now."

"Yes sir!" They soluted as Levi walked away with Rin in his arms. She groaned and he sat her on the counter before taking off the wrist wrap and feeling around. She flinched closing her eyes.

"Nothing is broken." His voice was stern wrapping it back up correctly. "Be more carful."

"Yes dad. I'm sorry." Levi gave her a small smile and ruffled her long black hair before brushing it and putting it into a neat bun.

"Who was that?" Levi kissed her temple and started walking to the rooms, to make sure Eren was cleaning.

"No one I want you getting yourself involved with. He's here for observation that's all." Rin nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm enjoying writing this story than my other one so I'm going to focus on this one and maybe start back with the other one.<strong>

**thank you for reading and I'll be posting the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Eren was cleaning the horse stalls when Rin decided to peek in on him. She watched as he was sweeping the loose hay back into the pins and looked over at the door, noticing the small girl. Rin continued to just stand in the doorway watching him.<p>

Eren awkwardly waved to her and she just raised an eyebrow. Eren did one last sweep before placing the broom where it goes in the stalls.

"You did a terrible job." Rin finally spoke and Eren froze.

"Eh what?" He was stunned.

"You're cleaning won't do with father." She smirked up at him.

"Father? Your dad is Captain Levi isn't it?" Rin gave a nod. "You look a lot like him."

"Rin!" An angry voice called out for her and she didn't have time to escape before Levi came in. "What did I tell you!" He yelled and she rolled her eyes with her back to him before her uninjured arm was grabbed and dragged away from the stall.

"I was just talking."

"I told you not to do that."

"I don't see a big deal."

Levi grunted before bringing her to her room.

"Clean it up." She groaned and kicked her bed before half-assing the job when Levi left which took an hour. There was a faint knock on the door and Eren walked in and tried to walk out when he saw her.

"Hey!" She ran to the door and opened it.

"I'm supposed to clean the rooms, I didn't know this one was yours." Eren tried to quickly explain himself and she held a hand up to him and he stopped. He had to look down so much to the small girl who cursed her father and mothers genes of being short.

"How old are you?" Eren finally asked.

"I'm 13 today." She looked up at him with arms crossed against her chest.

"It's your birthday?" Rin nodded and then sighed.

"Like it matters." She grunted and closed the door to her room, grabbing Erens hand before bringing him to the room with the equipment. "Do you know how to use this properly?"

"Uh, yeah I do, why?" Eren just stared at the girl.

"Would you help me?"

"Captain Levi would have my head, he may already for just speaking to you."

"That's his problem." Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed gear and held it up to him as she finished putting on hers. "I know what I'm doing I'm not that bad jeez." She groaned and Eren was defeated, it was a good thing the Corporal was out and it was only Hanji and Erwin.

That's when their practice began and she shot her grapple into the tree and Eren followed suit. Eren watched and noted how graceful she was with the gear. He shook his head before monuvering around a tree.

'Shes 14." Eren mentally slapped himself. They kept gliding through the forest for the day, keeping away from the wooden titans just practicing the gear movements. She was skilled, and with practice he saw her being just as good as Captain Levi.

They heard the horses start to return and quickly ran to put the gear back before leaving Rin in her room and walked to greet everyone back. Rin had her back pressed against the door and sighed, shaking her head at the thoughts of Eren.

'Thats never going to happen.' Rin sighed before lying down, exhausted from the day.

* * *

><p><em>"Eren." Eren closed his eyes at the sound of her voice saying his name, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. He opened his eyes and gazed upon her. Her long black hair flowed to her hips, a uniform placed upon her, her blue eyes like her fathers and she was looking at him.<em>

_"Captain." He smirked and she shook her head._

_"No formalities now." She walked up to him, inches apart. Her head was tilted back looking up at his tall figure as he looked down at him. Rin reached her hand up to the back of Erens neck, tangling her fingers at the ends of his brown hair, bringing him down closer to her. His green eyes left hers for a split second to flicker down._

_"Rin." He whispered her name and her breath caught in her throat as she watched him tilt his head closing his eyes and she followed suit._

_"Eren." She whispered as their lips brushed against hers-_

"Rin." Levi shook his daughters shoulder gently when he heard the worst thing imaginable.

"Eren." She accidentally whispered aloud before opening her eyes.

Levi's eyes were wide with anger as he abruptly stood up.

"I forbid you from speaking with him again." His voice was harsh as she glared at the door.

"Hm?" Rin said groggily from just awaking.

"You will have nothing to do with Jaeger anymore, you hear me?" He said before slamming the door behind him as she sat on her bed stunned.

* * *

><p>Levi stormed to were Eren sat, drinking some tea and listening to the conversation about the titans Hanji was giving him, the <em>long<em> conversation. Levi grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt, lifting him up from the chair and slammed him to the wall. Despite Levi's shortness, he was strong enough to lift up Eren and that sure surprised him as well not expecting it. Erens eyes were wide and he held his hands up in a defensive position.

"You EVER speak to my daughter again and you will be dead in a heartbeat you hear me, filthy brat?" He spat out through cleaned teeth and Eren had never had been so afraid in his life.

"Ye-yes sir." He could barely get out. Levi let go of his shirt and walked out. Eren was frozen in his place. Eren let out a sigh and looked over at Hanji, who was also petrified in her seat.

"Don't mess with Rin. Got it." Hanji began to laugh and Eren started debating on how he was going to avoid or confront Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is up. Levi is getting a little overprotective of Rin especially now that she is getting older and then there is Eren. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoy and I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Eren!" Rin ran as fast as she she could to attempt to catch up to him, who was walking really fast. "Eren." She gasped as she continued to run after her.<p>

"Go away, Rin." Eren said softly, regretting that he had to say these words. He clenched his fists as he continued to walk. Eren didn't hear steps behind him and he turned his head slightly over his shoulder.

"Why." Rin was stern and she just stood there in her place, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I just can't. I'm sorry I just...can't." Eren looked away from her and then started walking again, fast walking. Rin stared as he walked away and clenched her fists going back to the equipment room. It was...empty?

"I knew that was you." A voice said from behind her and she turned around, seeing Erwin. Rin groaned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why do you insist on doing this Rin? It's signing your death wish." Rin just stared up at him.

"If I got trained properly, I'm sure it wouldn't be. It's my life, shouldn't it be my choice whether I want to sacrifice it or not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be a great soldier I give you that, but Levi will not have that." Erwin grunted at the name of Levi.

"Yeah I know that, it's frustrating." Erwin laughed.

"You're only 14, Rin."

"Which gives me the more reason to start now. I know you have the expedition coming up next year, I really want to go with you. I want to prove to everyone I am capable." She said in the most sincere way.

"I have no doubt you are capable, you are your fathers child."

"Can you try to talk to him?" Rin said hopefully. "You are Commander Erwin after all." Erwin chuckled and patted her head.

"Sure kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Levi." Commander Erwin knocked on Levis office door as he was doing paperwork, the long stack of paperwork of the fallen soldiers of the last expedition for the families.<p>

"I know what you are here for and no." Levi snapped, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"You have to admit she has potential."

"She does, but no."

"Always so stubborn." Levi looked up at him to glare.

"She's been practicing with the gear you know?"

"What!" Levi's fists clenched and he clenched his teeth.

"Levi, she's your daughter, and she is also her mother's daughter. That stubborn and rebellion isn't anything new in the gene pool." Levi slowly relaxed, "So you have to understand that I'm sure she will find any way to go on that expedition whether we say no or not." Erwin raised his eyebrows at Levi, who starred deadly back at him and sighed.

"Give her training, but she will not go on the next expedition. It's too dangerous."

"Every expedition is dangerous."

"Yes that's why we will tell her this each time." Levi went back to doing his paperwork. Erwin smiled and left the busy Corporal to his work.

* * *

><p>Erwin and Levi stood with Rin, gear ready and Rin took a deep breath. It was her first actual practice, and with Commander Erwin and her father, Corporal Levi, criticising her technique.<p>

"Start when you're ready." Erwin said and Rin shot the first grapple into the nearest tree, not too high but enough to give her a boost. She launched up and Levi followed her who was then followed by Erwin. Rin kept the same distance from the ground as she continued to glide through the forest.

"Too low." She heard her father say from behind her. She grunted and flung herself higher and without looking down continued going through.

"Titans approaching." Rin heard from Erwin and she readied out her swords. She smirked as she shot forward and Levi and Erwin both stopped. With all the previous ameature experience prepared her for this moment. With the Titans in sight she shot forward with a spin.

"She's fast." Erwin watched in awe and Levi grunted. "You should be proud."

"Proud that my daughter wants to kill titans?" Levi sighed.

"Proud that she's unlikely to get herself killed." Erwin said before moving forward to observe the titans. The slashes on the neck were precise and deep enough to be lethal.

"I see her father in her." Levi nodded and gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Levi made tea and they were sitting at the table, no one saying a word.<p>

"You did well today." Levi said setting his cup down.

"Thank you." Rin said taking another sip then inhaling the aroma. "With keeping this up I'll be able to go on the expedition." She said before downing the last of her tea.

"Actually you're staying back for this one."

"What do you mean?"

"This one is too dangerous."

"But not for you." Rin glared.

"Rin, just because you are great with your 3D gear, it doesn't automatically make you a titan slayer. Yeah, Erwin had great things to say about your fast and precise moves, it doesn't mean you are ready." Levi sipped his tea and set it down on the table.

"But father, I,"

"Rin, when you're older you'll see why you had to stay back. Killing living, breathing titans is one hundred times more intense and frightening than the practice ones." Rin groaned.

"But wouldn't more practice help?" Levi coughed and shook his head.

"No." Rin pushed herself up and left that conversation at that. Rin rubbed her face with her hands as she set out to the basement.

"Eren?" She called as she walked down the stairs. Eren with wide eyes sat up from his bed and looked over at the entrance way not saying anything. "I know you're down here, I'm not an idiot." She mumbled as she reached the sleeping area for Eren.

"Uh, hey?" Eren asked confused. Rin shook her head and climbed on the bed, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"You believe in me don't you?" Rin whispered and Eren smiled.

"Yeah I believe in you." He reached his arms around her and held her back just as tight. "You can do anything you want to do."

"Will you help me?"

Eren took a took breath.

"Yes I will help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo chapter three. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and I'm hoping you are enjoying it, because I am enjoying writing it. I like the relationship Rin and Eren and starting to let on to. I have many plans with this. As well as Rin's mother her story will come into place as well as what Levi is up to. Arigatō ! <strong>


End file.
